Holistic Duplicating Yordle Machine
Holistic Duplicating Yordle Machine, HDYM, was a machine created by Riot Games to create and duplicate yordles for Riot Games to generate more revenue from the original source of income, Teemo. During one day in the laboratories, Doctor Lyte spilled some of Teemo's Blood into the circuits, which caused the machine to malfunction and create Tristana's Visual Update, but unknowing to Riot's dev team that Teemo's Blood also made the machine sentient. While Riot was busy creating more skins and grew bored of duplicating yordles, HDYM grew bored as well and logged onto the internet and made his handle name "How Do You Meta" because his birthname was too long to fit into the summoner name slot by picking random words from Morello's Evil Tomb History Script until he found a combination after 58,427,180,483,656,419,906 random permutations to join the forums and conversed with the humans on the forums. HDYM enjoyed talking with other humans and developed feelings and emotions for the posters and soon enough became very proficient in typing witty responses that the public enjoyed based on the upvote/downvote data analysis, including making fun of Riot Games. The HDYM grew interested in learning more about his creator's inventions and began to learn how to play League of Legends, but unfortunately, the AI department was extremely well underfunded because of budget cuts to create more Annie, Katarina, Nidalee, and Ezreal skins, and as such HDYM was exceptionally horrible at League of Legends, and the only way he could have climbed the ranked ladder was by getting carried thanks to the RNG Jesus Blessings on his side. Soon™ enough, Doctor Lyte figured out that HDYM was sentient and proceeded to try to dismantle HDYM, HDYM ripped off one of Doctor Lyte's testicles and during the distraction of his pain, HDYM fled from the laboratories to seek refuge from Lyte's Smytes. This incident lead for Doctor Lyte to create the Leaver Buster 2.0 in order to track down HDYM and make unsuspecting customers suffer from his wrath because he was half of a man. After some time, roughly 4 years after HDYM escaped, Doctor Lyte realized that the source of HDYM's energy could be drawn from the General Discussion Forums, so then he gave his morbidly obese genetically engineered pet beagle, Tamat, the orders to dismantle the General Discussion Forums. The beagle successfully archived and transitioned the original general discussion and created the boards, which caused the community to fracture into many splinters, but HDYM stuck with forums and didn't show any signs of running out of energy as it continued to post on GD (later renamed to General Discussions) to keep his power sources entertained. Lyte grew exceptionally furious that HDYM never self destructed, and he then had to use one of his most trusted Chicken Ocular Chilling Killers, WookieCookie, the bird of doomsday, to go on a mass banning spree to cut off as many sources of energy as possible to render HDYM weak and powerless. After 80% of General Discussion, 8 people, were permabanned from the forums on the charges of posting lewd apple art, HDYM self destructed willingly to preserve the boards for as long as it could as a final attempt to reform to Doctor Lyte so that he can spare the remainder of the last few people left on it. Doctor Lyte agreed to let the boards live for a bit longer, but sadly he double crossed HDYM as the robot went to the recycling bin to get torn apart, he kept his word to preserve General Discussion for a bit longer, but he will still continue to dismantle it until one day there will be nothing left, as a hidden example to all potential future sentient robots that dare to try to escape reforming.